Would You Go With Me
by Takerbaby
Summary: Part 5 of the ShawnSara story.  Shawn spends some time thinking about what Sara told him while he was home.  Is he ready to ask her that important question?  Most of all, is she ready to accept?


**Would You Go With Me**

"So she's pregnant?" Paul asked taking his eyes away from the road to look at his friend.

"Yeah, that's what she was so uptight about last week. She didn't want to tell me while I was on the road because she didn't know how I would react." Shawn replied as he reached over and fiddled with the radio. The two friends were currently on their way to the last show on the current tour.

"Have you guys even discussed marriage again?" Paul questioned, smacking Shawn's hand away from the radio dial and turning it off.

"No." Shawn replied. "We started to talk about it when we got back together but she wanted to wait until the time was right." 

"Shawn she's pregnant. How much more right do you want it?" Paul asked. "Do you even have a ring?"

"No." Shawn said softly. "I've been thinking about asking her." Paul eyed his friend as they entered the city limits. He made a quick decision and headed towards the local mall instead of their hotel. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to a jewelry store." Paul replied, parking as close as he could. "You are going to ask that girl to marry you and she is finally going to make an honest man out of you."

_Would you go with me?_

_If we rolled down streets of fire?_

_Would you hold onto me tighter_

_As the summer sun got higher?_

_If we rolled from town to town_

_And never shut it down_

Paul sat in their room later and looked at the ring that Shawn had purchased. "It is a beautiful ring. I think Sara will like it."

"Thanks bro." Shawn replied, taking the box back from his friend and stuffing it into his carry-on luggage. He sat down on his bed and looked at his friend. "Now I just have to find some way to ask her."

"How about just simply asking her to marry you?" Paul asked with a smirk on his face. "Shawn you know that she's the one that you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. If she wasn't then you two wouldn't have been given this second chance or this baby. She knows what she's getting into cause she used to be a wrestler. She gets this lifestyle Shawn. Just come right out and ask her. You know she'll say yes."

_Would you go with me_

_If we were lost in fields of clover_

_Would we walk even closer_

_Until the trip was over_

_And would it be ok_

_If I didn't know the way_

Shawn settled down into his first class seat and took the ring box out of his pocket. He stared at it for a long moment. "That's a beautiful ring, sir." The stewardess said, smiling at him.

"Thanks." Shawn replied, closing the box and putting it back in his pocket.

"She's one lucky woman." The stewardess said before moving away.

"I certainly hope that she's going to agree." Shawn muttered but moving his seat back. He thought of the advice that Paul had given him last night and smiled. He glanced at his watch and calculated the time it would take to get back to Nashville. Sara would probably be at lunch when he got home since he had decided to skip the autograph signing at Paul's encouragement. He decided that he would surprise her to a nice lunch and then ask her then.

_If I gave you my hand_

_Would you take it and make me_

_The happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart_

_Couldn't beat one more minute  
Without you girl_

_Would you accompany me_

_To the edge of the sea_

_Let me know_

_If you're really a dream_

_I love you so_

_So, would you go with me_

"I'll get those papers to you after lunch." Sara said to the man she was walking with as they headed out to the parking lot. She looked past her coworker and saw Shawn leaning against his red Mustang with his arms crossed across his chest. "Would you excuse me?" She parted company from him and went over to Shawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Shawn said, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. "Do you know of any sexy lawyers I can take to lunch?"

"I'm sure you can find at least one that would want to go with you." Sara teased. "Hey, I don't have any plans for lunch."

"Well then why don't I take you?" Shawn replied before opening the passenger door for her. He closed her door when she was in and then went around to the driver's side.

_Would you go with me_

_If we rode the clouds together_

_Could you not look down forever_

_If you were lighter than a feather_

_Oh, and if I set you free_

_Would you go with me_

Shawn took Sara to her favorite restaurant. He waited until the host had seated them before smiling at her. "Do you think that fate brought us back together?"

Sara smiled. "Well apparently someone wants us together."

"I am so happy that you are back in my life. I want you with me forever. I want us and our baby to be a family." Shawn said in seemingly one breath.

"What are you trying to say Shawn?" Sara asked.

"Will you marry me?" Shawn asked, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. He slipped the ring out and looked at her.

_If I gave you my hand_

_Would you take it and make me_

_The happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart_

_Couldn't beat one more minute_

_Without you girl_

_Would you accompany me_

_To the edge of the sea_

_Help me tie up the ends of a dream_

_I gotta know_

_Would you go with me_

_I love you so_

_So, would you go with me_

"Are you going to say something?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Of course I'll marry you." Sara said, smiling at him. Shawn slipped the ring on her finger. He stood and pulled her out of her chair, kissing her soundly. "Are you really the Shawn Hickenbottom that I fell in love with? First you're happy about the baby and now you're proposing."

"Of course I am." Shawn said smiling. "I'm just older and more mature and I lost you once, I won't do it again."


End file.
